Era Ele
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: Lily Evans tinha tido um amigo de infância que era seu vizinho. Antes de Severus chegar. O seu amigo, que ela já tinha esquecido o nome, precisou se mudar e ela nunca mais o viu. Pelo menos, era isso que ela acreditava cegamente - até descobrir que seu vizinho era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que James Potter.
1. Prólogo

Nota: Essa fanfic eu posto em minha no Nyah há algum tempo, mas decidi só postá-la aqui quando tivesse terminando e agora acabei. Espero que gostem!

* * *

_Não acho que vamos mudar um dia_

_(Here's To Never Growing Up - Avril Lavigne)_

Meu nome é Lily Evans.

Tenho dezesseis anos, cabelos ondulados meio laranjas, meio vermelho, sendo assim ruiva, e não basta ser diferente de todo mundo na cor do cabelo, ainda tenho olhos verdes, que eu acho feios, por serem da cor das folhas de uma árvore. Pelo menos não sou nem muito alta nem muito baixa, já que tenho uma altura de 1m e 73 cm.

Eu sou bruxa, estudo em Hogwarts, um internato. Hogwarts é uma das melhores escolas de magia... Magia! Até alguns anos atrás eu nem sabia que mágica existia. E agora só falta dois anos para eu me formar. Já sei inúmeros feitiços, de coisas simples até as mais complicadas... Como os duelos...

Em Hogwarts, tenho duas amigas inseparáveis... assim como eu era com Jimmy. Enfim, Dorcas Meadwes e Marlene McKinnon, ou, como eu chamo, Dorcs e Lene. Elas sempre veem me visitar quando eu estou de férias, o que, infelizmente, não é o caso. Passamos noites e noites conversando, sem dormir. Sempre rio com elas, principalmente quando estamos conversando sobre as investidas de Sirius Black em Lene e claro, as de Potter, em mim.

Ótimo! Já estou pensando no Potter de novo. James Potter é a razão para eu nunca ter paz. Provavelmente, se ele não me chamasse para sair a cada dia, eu poderia ser cordial com ele. Claro, nunca poderíamos ser amigos, por termos estilos de vida tão... diferentes. Mas eu podia ser legal com ele, e eu era (na maior parte do tempo), até o meu quarto ano. Ano que ele começou a me chamar para sair. Qual o problema de eu sair com ele? Talvez o fato que ele é... o maior galinha de Hogwarts, talvez o segundo, por causa de Sirius. Ele já ficou com mais da metade das meninas do terceiro ano ao sétimo de Hogwarts. Pensando bem, acho muito suspeito que ele não tenha ficado com uma garota há muito tempo... Mas isso é o que ele diz. Com certeza, ele está ficando com alguém e não quer dizer. Eu nunca iria aceitar seu convite para sair, não queria ser mais uma na listinha dele.

Graça a Deus, eu não o teria que ver depois de terminar a escola.

Eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre o que eu vou fazer quando terminar Hogwarts, estou na dúvida entre fazer algo relacionado a poções- matéria que eu tenho um talento nato, segundo meu professor, Slughorn –ou seguir uma carreira sendo auror. Ser uma auror, seria mais difícil, porque não tenho um talento nato, mas, me esforçando eu consigo ser uma ótima duelista. Infelizmente, não melhor que o Potter, mas tão boa quanto. E ele tem um talento natural. É o melhor de duelo do meu ano. Por mais que eu odiei admitir, Potter é brilhante em duelos. Mas ele se acha muito.

Sabia que nunca, nunca, iria aguentaria ser amiga de Potter nesse planeta. O seu ego não deixaria. Francamente, quem nomeia seu grupo de amigo de Os Marotos? Nem eu pequena o aguentaria – e olha que quando eu era pequena eu tinha muito mais paciência do que agora – por conta da sua arrogância.

_Nessa época, eu ainda não sabia o quanto eu estava errada._


	2. I - Innocence

Nota: Obrigada a todos que comentaram no último capítulo!

* * *

_"I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong_

_I'm so happy here"_

_(Innocence - Avril Lavigne)_

– Se apressem! – gritei da minha cama, para Lene e Dorc.

Dorcas Meadwes, ou só Dorc, minha melhor amiga - junto com Lene-, já estava com o fardamento completo de Hogwarts, mas ela estava ocupada demais, tentando ver onde deixou o livro de DCAT e onde foram parar os pergaminhos dela, para poder ir comigo tomar o café da manhã. Já Marlene McKinnon, ou melhor, Lene, estava com tudo arrumado, menos ela mesma, e por isso estava ocupada tomando banho.

– Já estou indo – gritou Lene. _Sei._

– Eu também, estou quase pronta - acrescentou Dorc.

– Já que vocês estão quase prontas, _mi ladies _– ironizei – Terminem de se arrumar logo.

– Por que a pressa, Lily? - retrucou Dorc.

Sorri. Essa era mais uma manhã no dormitório feminino. Não sei o porquê eu fui ficar amiga logo das meninas que mais demoram para ser arrumar da Gryffindor. Eu podia ser amiga de Emmeline Vance, uma garota que dividia o dormitório comigo e as meninas. Ela era até legal, mas... Não sei. Prefiro mil vezes ser amiga das meninas.

Dorc e Lene são amigas de verdade. Elas são amigas maravilhosas... São como irmãs para mim. Nós implicávamos o tempo todo umas com as outras. Mas também não eram incomum as noites que passávamos acordadas apenas conversando. E no fundo saibamos que quando precisássemos uma estaria lá para outra, porque sempre fazíamos isso.

Lene e Dorc já se conheciam antes de entrar em Hogwarts e as duas estavam conversando, quando Lene veio falar comigo logo depois da seleção, perguntando se eu tinha gostado de ter entrando na Gryffindor e eu respondi que não tinha preferência para uma casa. Ela e Dorc riram e Dorc disse que logo eu iria ter e depois me perguntou se eu era nascida-trouxa. Acenei e logo já estávamos em uma conversa animada sobre o mundo mágico, comparando ao trouxa.

Desde daquele dia, nós tornamos inseparáveis, chega era estranho quando algumas de nós ficava doente, se fosse Dorcas, por exemplo, eu me virava para me perguntar uma coisa para ela e só então que eu me lembrava que Dorc não estava lá e ficava preocupada, me perguntado se ela estava bem. E algumas pessoas sempre vinham perguntar onde estava ela. O mesmo se fosse Lene.

Contávamos tudo uma para outra – elas sabiam da minha vida toda, mesmo minha infância. Ou seja, sobre Jimmy e Severus.

Assim que eu pensei em Jimmy, meu olhar posou em uma foto trouxa que tinha o nome 'amigos' escrito na areia do mar e em que aparecia os braços que escreveram – os meus e os de Jimmy. Na realidade, eu não me lembro o nome verdadeiro de Jimmy, só lembro desse apelido, porque minha memória grava melhor coisas recentes.

– Pronto! Terminei o banho – falou Lene, saindo do banheiro.

– E eu não achei os meus pergaminhos – acrescentou Dorc.

Esse tempo todo e Dorc ainda não tinha achado seu livro?

Vi Lene pegando a bolsa dela com os materiais das aulas e de hoje e impaciente ir para perto da porta do dormitório. Levantei-me da cama com preguiça e fui para o seu lado.

Entediada, fiz um dos meus feitiços preferidos, ele fazia minha roupa desamassar e ficar como nova. Enquanto isso, Lene continuava a encarar Dorc. Irritei-me. Eu já estava esperando á um bom tempo.

– Dorc, _querida,_ você já olhou já sua mesinha, do lado da cama? - perguntei e ela confirmou - E nas gavetas dela?

Dorcas me encarou por um momento e percebi que ela ainda não tinha olhado lá. Revirei os olhos.

– Achei! - gritou, triunfante, um minuto depois de abrir a gaveta.

Com todas devidamente arrumadas e prontas, finalmente saímos do quarto para ir tomar o café-da–manhã.

Estava tudo tranquilo, até que vimos Potter e seu amiguinho, o Sirius Black, caminhando na nossa direção. Que _sorte _(notem a ironia) a nossa.

– Lils! Que bom te ver! – falou o idiota do Potter, com um sorriso que ele considerava sedutor e eu estúpido.

– Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo – resmunguei, fazendo o Black rir alto.

– Lils... Lils... aceite. Até o _destino_ quer que nos fiquemos juntos – continuou Potter, como se não tivesse sido interrompido – De todas as pessoas do castelo, logo nós nos encontramos no corredor – terminou com um sorriso arrogante. Ele estava claramente implicando comigo.

Black riu alto de novo. Não sei o que houve com ele hoje.

– Ou o destino resolveu testar a minha paciência logo cedo – retruquei, o fazendo perder a pose por alguns segundos.

Vi Sirius falando alguma coisa para Lene, mas não dei atenção.

– De qualquer jeito, eu soube que vai ter um passeio a Hogsmeade daqui a uma semana, e eu queria saber se você quer... – falou, mas eu o interrompi.

– Não, Potter, eu não vou com você - gritei.

– Mas, por que, Lírio? – perguntou.

– Você já sabe o motivo... Você é arrogante, mimado, prepotente, estúpido, imprudente, insensível... – comecei a citar e Potter continuou com a mesma cara, menos quando eu falei insensível, quando sua expressão endureceu.

– Estamos saindo, ok? – Potter falou para o Black.

Black assentiu. Nessa hora ele já estava afastado de Lene, então, se virou e saiu sem dizer uma palavra ao lado do amigo. Só escutamos ele ou Potter falarem de novo quando já estava bastante afastado.

–... E eu ainda não acredito que você não conseguiu conquistar a ruiva... – falou Black. Apertei os punhos e fechei os olhos, com raiva.

–... Você sabe que ela não é só uma conquista para mim... – ouvi Potter dizer e abri os olhos, confusa -... Ela é diferente. Agora e você e a... - não deu para ouvir mais nada.

– O Black e quem? – perguntou Lene.

– Não ouvi essa parte – falou Dorc e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Lene fez uma careta. Eu não sabia por que ela estava assim... Era raiva? Tristeza? Ou só curiosidade? Resolvi que depois ela teria que me contar. Mas agora eu estava ocupada demais pensando nas frases de Potter.

Me encostei na parede e fechei os olhos, refletindo... Será que Potter merecia o meu ódio?_ É claro que sim, Lily, _pensei. Resmunguei algo e me desencostei da parede, decidindo que minha manhã não seria estragada pelo Potter.

– O que foi? - perguntei quando vi as meninas me encarando.

– Você ouviu o que James disse?- perguntou Dorc. Assenti.

– Não sei o que pensar. Melhor, não vou pensar nisso agora- falei e elas entenderam. Agradeci silenciosamente por isso.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos, sobre diversos assuntos, como os trabalhos que ainda tinha que fazer e os que os professores ainda não passaram para a Gryffindor, que nem percebi que já estava perto do Salão Principal até ver a mesa de cada casa.

Era a semana de Dorc escolher o lugar onde íamos sentar - sim, temos uma semana para cada uma decidir onde as três vão sentar, porque eu prefiro sentar no fim da mesa (o mais longe o possível dos Marotos) Lene no meio (para se interagir com pessoas diferentes) e Dorc no começo (por causa da sua não assumida paixão por Remus Lupin) – ou seja: Perto de James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e de Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin era o único dos Marotos que eu gostava - não que eu odiei o Peter, afinal ele quase não fala nada, mas ele adora as brincadeiras ridículas dos seus amigos – porque mesmo sendo um Maroto é estudioso, gentil e responsável. Ele não sai com meio castelo, na verdade, eu nem me lembro dele saindo com alguém, mas não é porque as meninas não querem, elas realmente tentam ficar com ele, porém, por algum motivo, ele não deixa ninguém se aproximar muito. Ele também não é arrogante ou metido – como o Potter – e não gosta muito de receber atenção. Só que ele arma boa parte dos planos dos Marotos – ou seja, é a parte pensativa do grupo. Mesmo assim, eu podia para conviver com ele.

Enfim, por causa da queda de Dorc pelo Remus, tivemos que sentar ao lado dos Marotos, eu de frente para o Black, Lene de frente para Potter e Dorc na frente de Remus. Felizmente, estavam todos anormalmente quietos.

Sorri, ao comer na paz. Estava adorando poder comer sem mais um "quer sair comigo, Lils?" do Potter. Pelo menos foi isso que eu pensei nos primeiros minutos, enquanto conversava com as meninas. Mas depois eu comecei a ficar inquieta com o silêncio do grupo.

– Remus, tudo bem com você? - perguntei quando terminei de comer, atraindo a atenção do grupo.

– Tudo bem comigo – respondeu hesitante.

– E com eles? - perguntei baixinho. Não queria que o resto dos Marotos ouvisse.

– Nós? – perguntou Black, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Porque a monitora certinha que não gosta dos Marotos e odeia o Pontas...

– Ei! - Potter reclamou.

– Você sabe que é a verdade... Está perguntando como se estivesse preocupada com os Marotos? - terminou de falar Black.

Só para aumentar minha vergonha, eu corei. _Ótimo_.

– Porque como você, Black, falou, Lily é uma monitora "certinha" e se preocupa com seus colegas de classe – falou Lene, para minha salvação e depois encarou Black – Mesmo que alguns não mereçam...

Potter sorriu. _Ah, não. Ele vai aprontar algo,_ pensei.

– Quer dizer então que você se preocupa comigo, Lírio?

Corei mais ainda. _Maldito Potter! Maldita melhor amiga que tenta ajudar!_

– Ouça bem, Potter, porque eu não vou repetir novamente. Eu não me importo com você! E eu nunca vou me importar! – gritei.

Algumas pessoas viraram a cabeça para ver de onde vinha o grito, mas quando viram que era somente eu brigando mais uma vez com Potter voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo. Eles já estavam acostumados com as minhas brigas com Potter.

– Lils... eu vou acreditar quando for verdade - retrucou James.

Levantei da mesa. Não aguentava mais ficar lá.

– Vamos? - perguntei para as meninas.

– Ok - concordou Dorcas, parando de olhar Remus e se levantando da mesa.

Lene se levantou e pegou o copo com o suco que estava tomando.

– O que? Nunca viram alguém levar um suco para fora do salão? - perguntou quando percebeu que todos estavam a encarando.

Dei de ombros. Começamos a caminhar para fora do salão.

Ia ser um_ longo_ dia.


	3. II - Incontrolável

Nota: Eu amo esse capítulo, é o segundo maior da fic, porque tem um pouco de Snape. E apesar de não gostar de Snape/Lily, eu gosto dele (leitores de LHP, se tiver alguma, eu sei que não parece naquela fic, mas é só porque eu tento ser o mais realista o possível).

* * *

_O que você fez matou as promessas_

_E você aqui dentro de mim não existe mais nada seu_

_Escolhi seguir outra direção_  
_Apagar da minha memória_  
_Você era pra mim algo insubstituível_

_Se arrepender é um direito_  
_Pra quem tem muito o que viver_  
_O que passou já ficou pra trás_

_E se te ver, vou tentar parecer normal_  
_Vou seguir o meu caminho_

**(Insubstituível, Nx Zero)**

As primeiras aulas foram bem normais. Em Transfiguração aprendemos a teoria da transfiguração humana e foi bem interessante... Fiquei ansiosa para poder testar, mas só veríamos a parte pratica na próxima aula. Depois tive Herbologia, que era junto com a Ravenclaw, e vimos uma planta chamada Erva-de-Cobra que pode ser útil contra veneno de cobras em geral. Não gostei muito dessa planta, mas fiquei ansiosa para saber mais sobre Bubotúbera, a planta que veríamos na próxima semana. E a última aula foi Feitiços. O professor Flitwick ensinou a como saber se nevaria no dia, quase como uma previsão do tempo, mas bem mais simples e eficaz.

– Vocês estão com fome? - perguntou Dorc, do meu lado.

– Aham – eu e Lene falamos juntas.

Saímos de perto do lago, em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçar. Felizmente para mim e Lene, os Marotos não estavam lá ainda. O que foi ótimo, já que as palavras de James, _"Você sabe que ela não é só uma conquista para mim..."_e _"Ela é diferente", _não saiam da minha cabeça... Hoje estava sendo um dia muito confuso.

Comemos e ficamos conversando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, sabe? Quando a conversa está acolhedora e alegre, mas é sobre assuntos sem importância... Foi bom para relaxar um pouco, afinal eu ainda tinha metade do dia pela frente... E muita coisa podia acontecer ainda.

– Lily? - falou Amos Diggory, um aluno da Lufa- Lufa, se aproximando de mim quando eu estava saindo com as meninas.

Nesse momento os Marotos já estavam lá e vi Potter trincar os dentes.

– Como foi o seu dia? - perguntou ele.

Sorri amigavelmente para ele e terminei de me levantar.

– Normal. As aulas foram chatas, mas eu prestei atenção – falei rindo.

– E o dia de vocês?- perguntou para Dorc e Lene.

– Porque não vamos caminhar e conversar? - sugeri e todos concordaram com a ideia.

Passamos horas conversando, já que mesmo que em alguns minutos faltasse assunto, eu logo falava sobre a monitoria (Amos também era monitor do sexto ano).

Praguejei, quando lancei um feitiço para saber que horas eram. Eu já estava atrasada para a aula. Mas por sorte, a matéria era Poções, com o Professor Slughorn, que me adorava. Despedi-me rapidamente das meninas, que resolveram matar aula, e de Amos, que tinha horário livre.

Corri sem parar um segundo até a sala de Poções. Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas pelo meu esforço, já que a sala de Poções era bem longe de onde eu estava.

Timidamente, abri a porta, tentando não fazer barulho – o que não deu certo- para não chamar atenção dos meus colegas de classe e do professor.

– Senhorita Evans? Poderia me explicar o motivo do atraso, por gentileza? – perguntou Slughorn, me encarando.

– Eu... eu... – gaguejei – Perdi a hora, professor. Desculpe-me. Prometo que não vai se repetir.

Para meu alívio, o professor apenas sorriu e acenou.

– Ah, sua dupla faltou hoje – falou ele e o encarei confusa. _Alice Lusy tinha faltado?_

– Tudo bem, eu me viro sozinha - acenei.

– Não, não precisa! Como a dupla do senhor Snape faltou também, eu acho que seria uma excelente oportunidade para os meus dois alunos mais brilhantes se juntarem - falou animado e quando viu minha expressão acrescentou - Não se preocupe. Na próxima aula, você estará junta de novo com a senhorita Lusy.

Porém o motivo de eu não querer fazer dupla com Snape não tinha a ver com Alice. O motivo era que me dupla era justamente Severo Snape. Meu ex-melhor amigo e agora um... _nada._ Eu o conhecia desde pequena e éramos grandes amigos – tanto que, mesmo sendo de casas rivais, continuamos nos falando, sem nos importar com as opiniões dos outros. Foram anos ótimos e tínhamos uma amizade verdadeira. Eu diria que continuaríamos amigos até depois de Hogwarts, o que seria bem provável já que só faltavam dois anos para nos formarmos. Até que comecei a perceber umas mudanças em Severo. O jeito dele falar e de agir. Uma tristeza permanente nos olhos dele... como se tivesse visto algo que o tenha assustado. Ele defendendo mais os amigos malvados dele... Suas ofensas cada vez mais pesadas. Eu estava perdendo aquele considerava meu melhor amigo para a Slytherin.

Tentei de tudo para trazer o velho Sev de volta e às vezes conseguia. E não desistiria. Faria de tudo para ele ir para o lado do bem, o lembrar quem ele era na verdade. Mas um dia mudou tudo. Ele atingiu o meu limite de tolerância. Porque ele me humilhou quando fui o ajudar contra o Potter. Na frente do Potter e da escola. Chamou-me de uma coisa que eu jamais perdoarei. Ele me chamou de _Sangue-Ruim_. A maior ofensa a um nascido trouxa que um bruxo pode fazer.

Naquele dia, me senti sem chão_. Onde fora parar todos aqueles anos de amizade? Onde foram parar os apelidos carinhosos? Onde foi parar a amizade? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? _Chorei por horas seguidas, até que uma semana depois, decidi que jamais gastaria minhas preciosas lágrimas com Severo Snape novamente.

Mesmo assim, ainda sofri por um tempo com tudo que aconteceu. Mas um dia tudo passa e agora eu só sinto um vazio quando falam de Snape para mim. Agora ele é só alguém que um dia eu conheci.

Fui para a cadeira vazia do lado de Snape, mesmo contra minha vontade. Não queria que ele pedisse desculpas de novo pelo que aconteceu, porque quando ele me xingou estava sabendo bem o que estava fazendo. Não foi sem querer. Foi o que ele pensava de mim. E depois de um tempo tornou-se um tanto ridículo vê-lo pedindo desculpas.

– Qual é a poção de hoje?

– Wiggenweld - respondeu Severo baixo, olhando para mim esperançosamente.

_Como se eu fosse o perdoar do nada._

Abri meu livro e está passando as páginas, procurando a poção, quando Snape pegou o livro dele e colocou na minha frente.

– Me dê seu livro que eu acho a página – pediu.

Cedi, dando o livro para ele. No meio do caminho nossas mãos se encontraram. O que não significou nada para mim.

– AÍ! – ouvi um grito que sabia ser do Potter perto de mim, no fundo da sala.

Imediatamente me virei na direção do som, preocupada.

– Potter, você está bem? - perguntei e vi que escorria sangue da mão dele.

– É claro que não, Evans! - Black me olhou como se eu fosse uma retardada - Ele acabou de fazer um corte na mão com uma faca, sem querer.

– Ok, ok, pergunta estúpida, já entendi! – resmunguei e me aproximei da mesa deles.

_James nem pareceu me notar e..._ Espera! Eu pensei, James? Sacudi a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos enquanto tentava chamar a atenção do Potter.

– Potter! Deixe-me ver a sua mão – pedi – Quero ver se consigo curar o corte.

Potter me mostrou sua mão e graças a Merlin consegui parar o corte com um feitiço simples.

– O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou Slughorn. _Atrasado como sempre_.

– Potter se cortou sem querer, professor. E eu lancei um feitiço para parar o sangue do corte... – falei - Mas eu ainda acho bom ele ir à enfermaria - acrescentei.

Potter concordou com a cabeça, provavelmente só para sair da aula.

– Muito bem, senhor Potter, pode ir - Slughorn falou - E Lily, se pudesse depois passar na enfermaria para ver como ele está... e me avisar mais tarde... Eu agradeceria - concordei com a cabeça – Pode continuar a poção, então.

Voltei para o meu lugar. Ainda tinha uma poção para preparar.

Peguei meu livro e conferi se todos os ingredientes estavam ali. Confere. A primeira parte da poção, em que se esmaga a Moly estava feita, confere. Snape estava fazendo isso quando eu saí. No momento, Snape estava cortando o Ditamno em fatias minúsculas, então me ofereci para cortar as de Wiggentree, ele aceitou e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

– Me desculpe. Eu sei que odeia isso, mas... - falou ele.

– Foi sua culpa, admita - falei, sem emoção.

– Eu não pensei no que estava fazendo – retrucou e eu fiquei calada.

Depois do tempo, no mais absoluto silêncio meu e de Snape, terminamos de fazer a poção e ela ficou da cor indicada.

– Perfeita, como se era esperado... vindo de vocês. Meus talentosos alunos. Estão liberados – falou Slughorn com um sorriso. Sorri de volta para ele.

Arrumei meu material com calma e estava quase saindo quando o professor me lembrou que eu teria que ver o Potter na enfermaria. Mas antes eu iria tomar um banho.

Quando fiquei pronta, eu comecei a caminhar para enfermaria.

A enfermaria não é um local que eu escolheria para passar meu tempo livre. Lá as paredes são marrons, a maca é branca, os lençóis da maca são brancos também, tem grandes janelas, um lustre no meio do local... E de qualquer lugar que você esteja, verá outra maca. Ao não ser que elas estejam tampadas com as cortinas, que ficam ao lado da maca.

Porém, como o professor me pediu, eu preciso ver o Potter. E admito que uma _pequena_ parte de mim quer conferir se ele está bem.

Apressei meu passo e logo estava na frente da enfermaria e, alguns segundos depois, perto da maca do Potter. _Que felizmente parecia bem_, pensei. Suspirei aliviada.

– Potter? Você está bem? - perguntei, com um tom de voz doce.

– Lily? - o Maroto, que estava sozinho, perguntou confuso – O que você veio fazer aqui?

Revirei os olhos.

– Slughorn me pediu para ver se você está bem.

– Ah. Estou. Pode ir – falou com um tom de voz entediado.

Mas eu não queria ir. Queria ficar mais um pouco. Não sei por quê.

_O Potter assim não está parecido nem um pouquinho metido, _conclui,_ nem arrogante. Parece uma pessoa comum, que precisa de atenção._

Ele me encarou confuso, sem entender porque eu ainda não tinha ido embora.

_Assim, ele me lembra de alguém... Ele me lembra de Jimmy._

Agora fui eu que o encarei confusa. Eu realmente tinha pensado que Potter era parecido com meu antigo melhor amigo?

_Hora de ir embora,_ pensei. Repeti o feitiço de hora e vi que faltava vinte minutos para minha próxima aula.

Porém, nesse momento Madame Prompfey apareceu. Curiosa, vi o que ela iria fazer na mão de Potter, desistindo de sair. Ela só passou uma pomada e disse para Potter ter mais cuidado e que já podia sair.

Potter se levantou da maca e eu, sem opção, o segui.

– Ei, Potter. Qual é sua próxima aula? - perguntei, mesmo já sabendo qual era. Rezava para estar errada.

– Estudo de Trouxas. Você também faz essa aula - afirmou – Pode esperar eu pegar meu material e ir comigo até a sala?

– Por quê? - exclamei, confusa e irritada.

– Porque Slughorn lhe pediu para ver se estou bem e você pode dizer agora a ele que eu estou, mas e se eu desmaiar? Se minha mão inchar? Vai parecer que você não foi me visitar na enfermaria e que mentiu para ele.

Bufei irritada. Potter estava certo.

– Eu espero - cedi. Ele sorriu.

Continuamos a caminhar em silêncio até chegar ao salão comunal da Gryffindor.

– Vá rápido – falei e Potter assentiu com um sorriso.

Vi ele correr as escadas, apressado, e contive o impulso de rir. _James Potter estava_ _realmente tentando_ _fazer o que eu pedia_.

– Porque o sorriso, Lírio? –perguntou ele quando desceu, com o material da aula.

Fechei a cara na mesma hora.

– Agora não estou mais sorrindo.

Não vou falar do caminho para aula, porque não aconteceu nada de interessante.

O começo da aula também foi muito desinteressante, porque a professor falava sobre fotografia trouxas. Assunto que eu já conhecia e muito.

– Senhor Potter! Senhor Lupin! Já que estavam conversando, que tal mostrarem as fotografias que trouxeram para a turma?

– Claro, professora. Desculpe-me – falou Remus – Eu coloco a foto aonde?

– Me dê que eu passo para seus colegas verem.

A foto de Remus foi passando de mão em mão, até chegar a mim.

Era linda. O céu o contraste... As águas... Tudo perfeito.

– Foi um fotografo trouxa, amigo do meu pai, que tirou a foto – falou Remus.

– Potter, passe a foto- pediu a professora.

Potter corou, mas passou a foto.

Admito que estava um pouco curiosa com a foto de Potter, ele era sangue-puro, então iria comprar uma foto? Pedir uma câmera emprestada e tirar uma foto dele com os Marotos?

E nada me preparou para foto que eu vi, quando a passaram para mim.

Era a foto minha e de Jimmy. A que eu tinha no meu quarto. E que sem contar com meus pais, _Jimmy era a única pessoa que poderia a ter._

* * *

_Sobre o capítulo:_

_A planta Erva-de-Cobra foi uma planta que eu achei por acaso. Então nada mágico nela, mas a Bubotúbera é 'mágica'. O feitiço do Flitwick foi inventado por mim. Alice Lusy, é, futuramente, Alice Longbottom. A poção Wiggenweld já apareceu em algum livro/filme. E eu pesquisei como é ela._


	4. III - Glad You Came

Nota: Lily finalmente descobriu!

* * *

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_(Glad You Came - The Wanted)_

Continuei a olhar a foto. _Se Jimmy era a única pessoa que poderia ter a foto, então como James Potter estava com ela?_

Estava em choque. Tudo parecia muito surreal. Não parecia estar acontecendo comigo. Parecia algo de um filme. Porque ou Jimmy conhecia Potter – o que seria estranho - e era amigo dele, e ele emprestou a foto... Ou Jimmy, o meu antigo melhor amigo, era James Potter.

As opções não pareciam ser verdadeiras ou prováveis. Mas eram as únicas que eu tinha.

Foi a primeira vez na minha vida que eu rezei para estar errada. Porque se eu estivesse certa, eu não fui nem capaz de reconhecer meu melhor amigo e o tratei mal todos esses anos (não que Potter se lembrasse de mim também)... Fiquei com saudades de alguém que estava ao meu lado. E isso pesaria muito em minha consciência.

Não aguentei mais continuar segurando a foto - ela parecia estar _pesada_ em minha mão - e a devolvi a pessoa mais próxima de mim no momento, o Stevie, a mesma pessoa que tinha me passado a foto.

– Então, quem vai querer mostrar a próxima foto...? - falou a professora.

Nesse momento, soube que não conseguiria mais ficar ali vendo fotos e mais fotos... Não com todas essas duvidas em minha cabeça. Não queria saber de mais nada. Nada.

Mesmo sabendo que isso era uma maneira idiota e imatura de agir, peguei minhas coisas e me levantei, andando em direção à porta, com passos apressados. Sairia dali naquele instante.

– Mas o que...? – falou a pobre professora confusa - Sra. Evans! Aonde você vai?

Senti os olhares de toda a sala em mim, mas nem isso importava. Sabia que se espalharia a noticia que _Lily Evans, a certinha da Gryffindor, abandonou a aula de Estudo Trouxas, sem falar nada_! Corria o risco até de eu perder o cargo. Mas eu precisava de um momento só meu. Um momento impensado. Pelo menos uma vez na vida.

– Não se preocupe professora! - falei enquanto saia – Pode contar ao Dumbledore! Desculpe-me, mas eu tenho que fazer isso! Não é nada pessoal.

Terminei de sair. _O que estava feito, estava feito. Agora não tinha mais volta. _E, pelo menos naquele instante, eu não me arrependia.

Corri, rápido demais (de uma forma que não podia ser considerada saudável) porém não queria encontrar ninguém me procurando. E, por sorte, as poucas pessoas que encontrei no corredor não me pararam. Assim pude seguir meu caminho em paz.

O problema é para onde eu iria. Parei de andar, para pensar. Meu dormitório? Não, podia ser que as meninas ou estivessem matando aula ou não tivessem nada nesse horário, o que seria um problema, pois eu teria que contar o que eu fiz e porque eu fiz. _Sem chance. _A sala comunal? Não, seria muito óbvio, fora que teria alguns colegas meus. O salão principal? É claro que não. Então... Só me restaria ir para perto do lago... onde tinha várias árvores... _As árvores!_ Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

Quando eu era pequena, adorava subir em árvores, e conseguia fazer isso até que bem, só que depois eu tive que parar de fazer isso. Afinal, eu cresci... E eu também passo a maior parte do ano aqui em Hogwarts, e não queriam que me chamasse de maluca, porque subia em árvores... Seria loucura fazer isso na escola.

_Mas,_ agora pensava, _porque ligar para que os outros pensariam?_

Resolvi me arriscar. Voltei a andar, ou melhor, correr. E em alguns minutos eu já estava em frente de uma árvore.

Ela não era muita alta, o que facilitaria na hora de escalar, mas não era tão baixa e estava num ponto um pouco distante da escola, o que seria ótimo, pois ali eu poderia pensar em paz. Ninguém se atreveria a chegar numa área tão perto da Floresta Proibida, ao não ser Potter e seus amigos. E eu, Lene e Dorcas.

Subi a árvore, testando galho por galho antes de colocar o pé, me apoiando e me equilibrando como podia. Não foi difícil e, mesmo com o motivo de estar fazendo isso, não pude evitar o riso que escapou da minha boca.

O problema foi quando tive que parar de bloquear o que tinha acontecido hoje e pensar... Colocar ordem no caos que estava na minha cabeça...

_Se fosse James fosse Jimmy... Qual seria a probabilidade de James ser Jimmy? Porque Potter não me contou antes? Porque eu não percebi? Como posso ter gostado tanto de uma pessoa que hoje odeio? Porque Potter ainda guarda a foto? O que eu vou fazer se Potter for Jimmy?_

_E se Potter não fosse Jimmy? De onde ele pegou a foto? Potter me deixaria falar, de alguma forma, com Jimmy? Mas, para ele deixar, eu teria que pedir e explicar o motivo..._

Oh, merda! Minha vida estava tão boa... Antes dessa aula. E agora estava tudo tão diferente... Não chorei, mas talvez o tivesse feito... Se tudo não fosse uma confusão ainda.

_Ah, pare de drama_, repreendi a mim mesma. _Sorria e finja que está tudo bem. Diga que saiu da aula porque estava enjoada. E desça dessa árvore!_

Desci da árvore, eu tinha que encarar a situação e não agir como uma fraca!

Eu teria que falar com Potter. Sim, eu sei como essa frase soou estranha, mas só ele poderia me esclarecer como tinha essa foto. Seja qual for a resposta.

Talvez, a aula já teria acabado. Só tinha um problema. Como eu acharia James Potter?

Resolvi que iria andar pela escola, e quando passasse por alguém, perguntaria se tinham visto Potter. Admito, não era nada elaborado nem muito eficiente, porém não tinha nenhuma outra ideia. E _podia_ dar certo.

Passei por vários lugares, até que decidi para um pouquinho para respirar. Não queria ficar com falta de ar.

– ACHEI A LILY! - gritou uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem. Era a voz de Potter - Lily! Lily! Graças a Merlin, eu te achei! - falou Potter.

Potter me abraçou, e dessa vez, eu não o empurrei. Simplesmente porque ele não estava fazendo nada de mais. Foi um ato impensado. _Sem malícia._

– Estava me procurando? - perguntei, um pouco confusa.

– Eu... Estava sim – confirmou, parecendo envergonhado – Todos se preocuparam quando você abandonou a sala daquela maneira. Não parecia você. Tem alguma coisa errada?

_Então todos se preocuparam comigo? Que fofo._

– Talvez - respondi, me afastando um pouco do seu abraço, para encará-lo - Potter, eu... Eu conheço aquela foto.

Vi que Potter pareceu ficar confuso. _Ele não sabia ainda._

– Se posso perguntar, quem a tirou? - perguntei com o coração acelerado.

– É claro que pode. Não é como se fosse segredo. Quem a tirou foi a mãe de uma amiga minha – falou, calmo.

– Só mais uma pergunta, ou melhor, duas. Você sabe o nome da mãe dela? Ou o nome da amiga? – perguntei pensando rápido.

– Mais ou menos – respondeu – Eu não me lembro do nome de nenhuma delas, mas me lembro do apelido da pequena. Era _Lyan._

– _Lyan_– repeti, como se estivesse em um transe.

Precisei me sentar. Isso confirmava quase tudo. Então, ao que parecia James era Jimmy. _Como era possível minha vida ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo?_

– Lily? Tudo bem? Você está pálida... – falou Potter, se sentando do meu lado.

Bem? Tudo estava péssimo e ótimo, ao mesmo tempo. Era assim que me sentia e aposto que se alguém já precisou enfrentar uma situação parecida, em que descobre que seu inimigo era seu melhor amigo, se sentiu igual. _Mas dessa vez eu não iria desperdiçar minha possível felicidade._

– Desculpe, é que... acontecerem várias coisas estranhas hoje... e eu não sei... se isso... pode ser bom ou ruim... – falei.

– O que foi, Lily?- perguntou com um ar sério.

_Merlin, porque eu o odiava mesmo? Ok, ele é arrogante, mas isso é só um defeito!_

– Lily? – ele me chamou de novo.

_Respira fundo, Lily! E saia do mundo da lua!_

– Tudo que aconteceu hoje... Pode ter haver com você... Quer dizer, provavelmente tem... E, para falar, preciso que fique calmo...

– Lily, você está me assustando- falou Potter, me encarando.

– Só prometa que vai ficar calmo – pedi.

_Não precisava de outra pessoa surtando, como eu tinha feito._

– Há muito tempo, quando eu era criança, eu tive um amigo. Porém, eu acabei perdendo contato com ele, o que é normal, mas foi uma pena... Porque ele era realmente legal... E eu adoraria ter ele como amigo... De novo. E descobri que há uma chance de isso acontecer... e não vou ignorar ela... essa manhã, na aula de Estudo Trouxas. Quando você me passou aquela foto.

Vi um semblante de compreensão aparecer no rosto de Potter. Ele _tinha entendido_ rápido. Só faltava acreditar.

– Não pode ser.

– James. Eu reconheci aquela foto. Porque eu tenho uma cópia dela. Eu estava lá no dia que ela foi tirada. Junto com meu amigo, o Jimmy.

– Jimmy?

– Um apelido para seu nome... que foi dado por mim. Mas você também me deu um apelido. Lyan. Ly de Lily e An de Evans... Entendeu James?

Segurei sua mão bem forte.

* * *

Fiquei com preguiça de revisar o capítulo, então... qualquer coisa é só falar, ok?


	5. IV - Two Is Better Than One

_Cause when I close my eyes I drift away_

_I think of you and everything's ok_

_I'm finally now believing_

_(Two Is Better Than One - Taylor Swift)_

Não sei quanto tempo se passou desde que eu falei... Talvez horas ou apenas minutos...

Aguardei em silêncio, ignorando completamente meu horário escolar. Nada era mais importante que aquele momento, e era só um dia, ninguém iria morrer por causa disso.

Sinceramente, já estava começando a ficar nervosa com o silêncio de James, mesmo sendo o normal para a situação... Eu não conseguia prever o que James acharia da situação, porque James Potter sempre foi um enigma para mim... Ele era incompreensível. Sempre que você acha que ele agirá de uma maneira, ele age de outra. Como se adivinhasse o que você esperava.

Continuei a encarar seu rosto, que ainda estava sem emoções. Porém, depois de um tempo desisti e fiquei observando o local onde estávamos. Era perto do lago de Hogwarts e dos corredores – o que era ruim, já que alguns estudantes que passavam por nós nos encaravam. Pelo menos fazia sombra ali, por causa das árvores.

Ouvi um som perto de mim e me virei para James, para ver se era ele que fazia o som. Mas o que eu vi me deixou confusa. Muito confusa.

_Porque James Potter estava rindo?_ Pensei. E, em segundos, James Potter não estava só rindo. _Ele estava gargalhando._

– Você está rindo do quê? – perguntei – Não me diga que está rindo de mim!- gritei, furiosa.

Ele parou de rir por um momento, para meu alívio, e fez uma careta.

– Eu nunca riria de você, Lily! - revidou.

Estreitei os olhos.

– E naquela aula, no quarto ano? Quando eu disse que Sirius era intrometido? Você riu de mim! - acusei.

Velhos hábitos são difíceis de largar e implicar com Potter era um dos meus.

– Eu estava rindo com você! – replicou.

Ficamos calados em silêncio por um tempo. Não queria o quebrar, porque sabia que James ainda não tinha tido o tempo que precisava para pôr ordem em sua cabeça. Do mesmo jeito que eu tinha precisado. Afinal, era uma notícia bem grande.

– Lily... eu não te disse do que eu estava rindo... – falou, mas não terminou a frase, como se buscasse palavras.

– E então, James? Do que você estava rindo? - perguntei.

– Lily, pense comigo... você tinha uma amiga de infância, a adorava, idolatrava até... Então, vocês se separam e nunca mais ouviu falar dela... Você segue sua vida naturalmente, mas se arrepende até hoje de não lembrar o nome real dela e assim poder mandar cartas... – começou a falar James - E... você começa a gostar de uma garota... gostar pra valer... A garota te odeia e não faz questão de esconder isso – falou James, com uma voz triste – Tudo está acontecendo normalmente... até que uma professora pede para mostrar a sua foto trouxa para a classe... Você o faz. E observa a pessoa que gosta sair correndo, e fica sem entender nada. Depois, você a acha e ela conta que era sua amiga perdida de infância... Podia ser melhor, Lily?

Há essa hora, já estava com lágrimas no meu rosto. _Quem não estaria?_ James me observou com um sorriso e, confesso, meu coração derreteu. Se já não estava derretido antes.

O discurso de James fora lindo e emocionante. E, o melhor de tudo, ele me deixou enxergar um James que eu não tinha visto há anos. Não havia nada haver com popularidade ou se sentir superior, que são as únicas coisas que eu conseguia ver no James desde meu primeiro ano. Apesar de muita gente tenta me falar que James não era assim, eu não conseguia o ver de outro jeito. Ou melhor, do jeito que ele é. Do jeito que ele estava sendo agora.

– James... – falei baixinho – Eu adorei o que você falou.

– Foi só a verdade- respondeu.

O puxei para um abraço e ficamos assim, calados, de novo. Posso dizer que podia fazer isso mais umas mil vezes. Porque agora eu não o enxergava como James _Potter_. Eu o enxergava como Jimmy.

E finalmente entendi porque odiava tanto James. Algo que nem eu mesma tinha entendido muito bem, como se estivesse faltando algo. Ele me lembrava de algo que eu não queria lembrar. Era doloroso demais ficar sem Jimmy.

Tentei para de pensar nisso. Agora isso não importava mais. Eu tinha o _meu __Jimmy_ de volta e James tinha a _Lyan _de volta. Com algumas diferenças é claro. Até porque eu tinha outros amigos agora e ele também.

– Você está aceitando isso muito bem – falei suavemente.

– Você também.

Continuamos a ficar abraçados e voltamos ao silêncio.

– James... – mordi o lábio. Eu não queria entrar nesse assunto, mas precisava - Porque você foi embora? Sem me avisar?

Ele ficou com uma cara triste.

– Me pai mudou de emprego. Então, precisamos nos mudar também. Na hora, eu não entendi que nunca mais te veria. Achei que mesmo morando longe poderia aparatar para te ver... Mas acontece que nossas mães acabaram brigando. A sua estava com raiva da minha porque nós íamos embora. E a minha mãe se irritou, porque ela não podia fazer nada. Era o emprego do meu pai que estava em jogo.

Fiquei em silêncio. Por mais idiota que possa parecer, irritei-me com a minha mãe e a de James. Porque elas não podiam ter resolvido as suas diferenças? Como adultos? Agir de maneira madura? Minha vida foi muito diferente por causa disso... e aposto que mudaria não só a minha, a de muita gente também.

Se os Potters tivessem continuado morando perto da minha casa, ou pelo menos mantendo o contanto, eu provavelmente iria ser amiga dos _Marotos_! Não iria tentar seguir regras, afinal, James sempre fora muito persuasivo. E, para ser franca, nunca tinha gostado muito de regras. No começo, só as seguia por causa do meu nervosismo em fazer parte do mundo da magia e agora as sigo só por hábito e pela minha imagem de monitora.

– Tudo bem, Lily? – James perguntou, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

– Não... Como minha mãe pôde? Como ela se atreveu a me proibir de te ver? – perguntei irritada.

Agora eu lembrava que qualquer coisa que eu perguntasse sobre a família de James, mamãe reclamava ou dava uma resposta seca. Com o tempo, aprendi que era melhor simplesmente não falar sobre eles. E foi assim que eu me esqueci do nome de James. _Será que isso tinha sido planejado pela minha mãe?_

– Elas achavam que não passávamos de simples vizinhos que se falavam. Que íamos esquecer um do outro. Que faríamos novos amigos. Que qualquer criança faz um amigo onde quiser – respondeu James, com a voz rouca.

Fechei os olhos, tentando controlar minha raiva e pensar mais calmamente.

– Não acho que eram boas razões, James - acusei.

– Eu nunca disse que achava – respondeu me encarando.

– Desculpe – pedi sinceramente.

Ele sorriu.

– Vamos ficar perdendo tempo aqui pensando nisso? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

– Claro que não.

– Então, temos nove anos para recuperar – falou.

Nove anos... É muito tempo. _Tempo demais_. Principalmente, se fosse tempo perdido, como era o caso.

– O que gosta de fazer?

Começamos a conversar sobre coisas simples e a tarde não podia ter sido mais divertida. Não me lembro de ter rido tanto com alguém que não fosse Marlene e Dorc. Mas a conversa com James era fácil, fluía naturalmente.

Eu me sentia bem, como se não precisasse medir tudo o que eu falava, sem ter medo de ser julgada. Eu só... falava. Percebi o quanto James era inteligente e divertido, mesmo que continue sendo um pouco arrogante. Contei a ele sobre como eu fiquei amiga das meninas e ele me contou como ficou amigo dos Marotos, e é claro que foi pelo expresso de Hogwarts. Falamos sobre literatura bruxa, admito que fiquei _um pouco_ surpresa quando James me disse que leu alguns livros nas férias. _Certo._ Fiquei um pouco mais do que surpresa e James me mandou um olhar magoado, ao que eu ri.

Quando já estava perto do céu escurecer, decidi que tinha que ir. Precisava pegar com alguém as matérias que eu perdi ontem.

– Vou ter que ir, James – falei, me separando do seu abraço.

– Agora? Jura? – fez biquinho.

– James! Você ficou incrivelmente infantil e ridículo assim – ri.

Peguei minha bolsa.

– Não me ofenda! Certo?

– Não prometo nada! – brinquei – James?

– Eu?

– Posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Não conta nada para os outros Marotos – pedi.

Ele me encarou.

– Por quê? - pronunciou lentamente.

– Eu quero fazer algo... estranho... Uma brincadeira – falei e contei a minha ideia.

Finalmente, me afastei de James (mesmo não querendo), comecei a caminhar para o salão comunal da Grifinória, já que ainda tinha que falar com as minhas amigas, que certamente iriam querer saber tudo em mínimos detalhes (detalhes demais) e eu precisaria inventar uma desculpa. Uma desculpa ótima.

Comecei a entrar em pânico. O que eu iria dizer para as meninas? O que eu iria fazer? E para as outras pessoas, quando eu precisasse repor as matérias? E, oh Merlin, para os professores?

Ri sem humor. Lily Evans estava definitivamente pirando!

* * *

Nota: Estou feliz em ver que a fic está sendo tão bem recebida :)


	6. VI - Runaway

Nota: Postando esse cap super rápido em agradecimento as leitoras maravilhosas que vocês são!

* * *

Acordei chorando e suando. _Meu sonho não tinha sido bom_, _na verdade, tinha sido péssimo. _Sonhei que estava em um local vazio, só com plantas e árvores, um lugar que eu fui várias vezes com Snape e, outras, com Jimmy, quando criança. Era perto da minha casa, e como não tinha nada perigoso lá e nem ninguém morando perto, minha mãe me deixava brincar ali quase sempre que eu pedia. O local não era muito grande, mas as árvores eram bonitas – altas –, afastadas umas das outas, a grama verde e com pequenas flores espelhadas. O problema do sonho era que eu estava brincando com Jimmy quando Snape aparecia, irritado. Os dois começavam a brigar e Jimmy saia machucado. De repente, Jimmy se virava para mim e me chamava de idiota e dizia que a culpa era minha.

Tremi só de me lembrar do sonho. A imagem de Jimmy machucado foi terrivelmente real e não conseguia tira-la da minha mente.

Levantei-me da cama e fui ao banheiro. Passei água no meu rosto, e me olhei no espelho, pensando no que iria vestir.

Tomei banho e resolvi vestir uma camisa branca com a frase: We gonna die yound, uma legging que parecia uma calça jeans, botas e um casaco roxo. Um pouco diferente do que eu uso normalmente, mas hoje era o dia de inovar. E, admito, eu queria vestir essa legging há algum tempo, mas ficava pensando no que os outros iriam achar, então desistia. Mas... Vamos dizer apenas que se só ficaram falando da minha roupa hoje, vai ser maravilhoso.

Encarei minha imagem no espelho, por um tempo. Até que eu resolvi me animar, decidida a tirar o pesadelo da minha cabeça. Sai do banheiro e peguei meu Ipod (e o fone) e comecei a ouvir músicas agitadas, com o _Low,_ da Flo Rida e _School Day_s, de Joan Jett e The Blackhearts. Quando percebi, já estava dançando e cantando no quarto.

– O qu...? - Lene perguntou, da sua cama, abrindo os olhos - LILY, CALA A BOCA. Eu quero dormir - gritou.

Parei de cantar. _Alguém é muito estressada de manhã._

– Desculpa.

Entrei no banheiro de novo, só que dessa vez para dançar. Sorri. Mesmo tendo um pesadelo, parecia que meu dia ia ser bom. _Bom não_, corrigi, _ótimo._

Meia hora depois, estava enjoada de cantar e me lembrei da minhas tarefas, tanto de casa como as das aulas que eu tinha perdido e sai do quarto, a fim de conversar com alguém. Enquanto caminhava, com a varinha guardada em um lugar bem acessível, observava o céu. Ainda estava escuro, mas você conseguia enxergar bem e de alguma forma, eu me animava quando estava assim. Agora, quando estava mais claro, eu sentia preguiça.

Vi Suzy andando despreocupada, no corredor e corri para chegar perto dela.

– Suzy! Espera!- gritei.

Ela se virou, me procurando, e sorriu quando me viu.

– Insônia, Lily?

– Um pouco - admiti - Mas, estou me... preparando para o dia de hoje...

Suzy me olhou desconfiada.

– Fará algo diferente hoje, Lily? - perguntou - Se posso perguntar, claro - acrescentou.

Sorri. Suzy era uma pessoa fácil de conviver, mesmo não sendo muito próxima de mim.

– Pode perguntar... Mas, infelizmente, eu não vou poder responder.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

– Pode me emprestar as suas anotações da aula de ontem de Estudo de Runas Antigas? - pedi.

Suzy concordou e formos até o salão comunal da Corvinal, onde ela subiu e pegou as anotações. Agradeci enquanto ela me passava as anotações feitas com sua letra fina e pequena.

– Até depois! - me despedi.

– Até - sorriu.

Consultei a hora, com um feitiço, e fiquei espantada a ver que já estava acordada há mais de uma hora. _Pelo menos, agora, não estaria muito cedo para o café da manhã, _pensei_. _Mas desisti rapidamente da ideia ao me lembrar do que tinha combinado com James... _Combinado com James... Combinado.._. Arregalei os olhos quando me lembrei que eu tinha marcado de me encontrar com James, há dez minutos atrás. Na frente do lago.

Corri e encontrei James encostado em uma árvore do lago, me esperando.

– Desculpa... Eu me esqueci que a gente ia se encontrar... antes...

– Não foi nada, Lily - ele me interrompeu, sorrindo.

– Eu devo ter perdido um monte de quilo essa semana, de tanto correr - brinquei. James riu.

– Não vou ganhar um abraço? - perguntou - Juro que não vou me aproveitar.

Corei, mas o abracei.

– Não haja como se fôssemos melhores amigos... - censurei.

James me olhou magoado.

– Calma. Eu só estava brincando - falei.

Ele relaxou. Sentei do seu lado.

– E aí? O que quer fazer hoje? Fora o nosso... err... plano...

– Queria ficar conversando a tarde toda - ele sorriu - Mas... vou ter que repôr as matérias que eu perdi ontem. Então, eu vou ter que passar horas na biblioteca - falei, chateada.

– Eu achei que você gostasse da biblioteca - falou confuso.

– E eu gosto.

James me encarou.

– Pode explicar?

– Eu não gosto é de ficar horas estudando, é um hábito já. Mas não deixa de ser chato.

– Então, a senhorita monitora não gosta tanto de estudar? Isso é impressionante.

Dei de ombros.

– Posso sentar no seu colo?- perguntei, com medo de estar indo longe demais. Porém, estava querendo relembrar como era ficar assim como ele. Um antigo hábito nosso.

O sorriso de James aumentou.

– Claro que pode, _Lyan_.

Ri e sentei no colo de James, e ele passou os braços em mim.

– Preparado para o _café da manhã_, Jimmy? - perguntei, sabendo que ele iria entender a mensagem sublinhar.

– Nasci pronto - falou - Só não sei se os outros Marotos ficarão o.k. Nunca tivemos que lidar com algo parecido - admitiu - Sempre fomos um grupo fechado, mesmo andando com muita gente.

– Eu não sei se um dia estarei pronta.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, só aproveitando a presença do outro.

– Lily. Vamos para o café? A essa hora, todos já devem ter chegado.

– Vamos - confirmei, me sentindo nervosa - Agora se prepare para ser motivo de fofoca em Hogwarts.

– Você não notou, Lily? Eu sempre sou motivo de fofoca aqui.

Levantei-me e dei a mão para o ajudar a se levantar. Caminhamos juntos até a frente do corredor onde ficava a entrada do Salão Principal.

– Agora é a hora. Vamos chocar Hogwarts - ri, me sentindo livre e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

Dei as mãos a James, e entrei no Salão Principal.

Algumas pessoas nos notaram logo e começaram a sussurrar, o que atraiu a atenção dos outros estudantes e em segundos Hogwarts toda nos encarava.

Vi Sirius, Remus, Lene e Dorcas ficarem brancos.

– E então, James? Gosta daquela banda que eu te falei? - perguntei, piscando para ele. Ensaiamos o que iríamos falar.

– Gostei, mas tenho que admitir que tem alguns covers das músicas deles que são melhores que as músicas originais - falou.

– Ah, mesmo assim, eu acho a música deles melhor.

Continuamos a andar.

– Prefiro o _The Wanted _– fingiu resmungar James.

– O _The Wanted_ é bom. Só que a letra das músicas não é nada demais. O melhor deles é o ritmo.

– Não quero brigar. Os dois são bons o.k? - perguntou.

Nessa hora, já estávamos bem perto dos Marotos.

– O.K. Também não quero brigar. Ah, oi gente - falei, me sentando, como se fosse super normal conversar com eles e com James.

– Bom dia - disse James, acenando para os Marotos e sentando do meu lado. De frente para Remus e Sirius.

Lene e Dorcas se aproximaram.

– Lily Evans. Pode nos contar o que está acontecendo?- falaram com raivas, juntas. Deu medo.

– Eu estava conversando com James, meu amigo. Por quê?

– James... SEU AMIGO? - gritaram Sirius e Remus.

Ri, junto com James. Consciente que toda Hogwarts me observava.

* * *

Nota: Lily dando uma louca. Se eu fosse amiga dela eu ficar tipo WTF? kkkk'


	7. VII - If Today Was Your Last Day

Nota: Desculpem a demora é que, fim de férias é complicado. E estou me mudando então sempre tenho que fazer algo, ai fiquei totalmente sem tempo, sorry.

* * *

_If today was your last day_  
_And tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_(If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback)_

**PONTO DE VISTA DE SNAPE.**  
Eu, Severus Snape, não acreditei no que meus olhos viam. Como assim Lily Evans, a minha Liy, estava conversando amigavelmente com Potter? Ela não o odiava? Ela sempre disse que sim.  
Então o que diabos Lily estava fazendo rindo com James Potter?  
Ainda estava encarando a cena em choque quando ouvir uma voz rir atrás de mim. Me virei irritado e dei de cara com Mulciber, meu amigo.  
- Aquela não é a sangue-ruim que você andava? – perguntou debochado.  
Só acenei com a cabeça. Não tinha sentido mentir, todos em Hogwarts sabiam que eu já andara com Lily Evans. - E aquele não é James Potter, seu inimigo? – zombou.  
Não respondi.  
- Deve ser horrível vê-los juntos – disse com falsa pena e eu estava me segurando para não bater nele. Ele era meu amigo afinal de contas. Ele não era tão próximo de mim, mas ele conseguia me aguentar nos piores dias, o que quase ninguém conseguia, então em compensação eu o aguentava.  
- Cale a boca – resmunguei. Eu não precisava que ninguém me dissesse que era horrível ver Lily Evans e James Potter conversando, eu sabia disso. Eu estava muito mal, estava me segurando para não vomitar. Não conseguia nem olhar a cena. Mas eu sabia que tinha perdido Lily Evans para sempre quando a chamei de sangue-ruim e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.  
**PONTO DE VISTA DE LILY.**  
Tive que reunir minha força de vontade para não rir da cara de Dorcas, Remus, Sirius, Marlene e Peter. Eles pareciam estar em algum tipo de choque mental – o que pode até ser verdade -, estavam com uma cara assustada (ainda mais que o resto do colégio): suas bocas estavam abertas e seus olhos arregalados. Até as posturas confiantes estavam diferentes.  
– Podem parar de rir? – perguntou Dorcas, irritada – Por favor – acrescentou.  
Eu não me segurei e ri mais um pouco, junto com James.  
Precisei respirar fundo, sabendo que meu rosto já devia estar vermelho. Ok, calma, pare de rir, ordenei a mim mesma, tentando me controlar.  
Quando consegui parar de ri encarei James, perguntando com os olhos "peço para eles nós acompanharem agora ou depois?", ele respondeu depois. Pelo visto, James ainda queria zoar um pouco. E não iria ser eu que iria impedir... Afinal, isso não irá machucar ninguém. Só um pouco de diversão.  
– Lily, você sabe o que tem errado com eles?- perguntou Jimmy.  
Fingi pensar.  
– Hum... Não sei, afinal nós sempre fomos amigos, não James? - falei com uma falsa voz inocente.  
– Claro Lily, e nós nunca nem brigamos - falou, parecendo confuso.  
Boa, James! Quis gritar e comemorar com ele, mas ainda não podia.  
– É, bem esse povo estranho. Se apresse. Ainda tenho que jogar Quadribol e você ir para a biblioteca - falei para James, com um sorriso no canto da boca.  
Só lembrando a minha meta atual: Enlouquecer Hogwarts e depois contar a verdade para as meninas e os Marotos.  
– Cuidado para não cair da vassoura, Lily - avisou James, imitando o que eu antigamente dizia, com o tom sarcástico igual ao meu - E você precisa estudar, ao invés de passar o tempo livre fazendo brincadeiras infantis!  
Controlei-me para não ri.  
– Bem, eu já terminei de comer. Então, termine logo que eu quero ir embora - falei impaciente.  
James terminou de comer apressadamente, notando que eu realmente queria sair.  
– Vou chamar as meninas agora, ok? Chame os meninos - sussurrei para James. Ele assentiu.  
– Hey, Dorcas, Lene - falei baixinho, me inclinando para frente - Me sigam. Vou explicar.  
Dorcas e Lene concordaram, voltando a cor normal. Vi James terminar de falar com os Marotos.  
– Vamos - falei pegando a mão de James, consciente de todos os olhares que recebíamos. Até dos professores.  
Ficamos em silêncio até chegamos ao quarto dos meninos, já que meninos não podiam entrar no quarto de meninas e um quarto seria mais privativo que uma sala e mais confortável.  
Lancei um feitiço silenciador, para quem estivesse fora do quarto não ouvisse nada, e também tranquei a porta, com outro feitiço.  
– Vamos explicar tudo - falou James e resolvi que seria melhor me soltar da mão dele.  
– Eu acho bom - falaram Sirius e Lene juntos.  
Sirius e Lene coraram. Franzi o cenho.  
– O.K, vamos começar do começo...  
– Jura, Sherlock? Eu achei que iria começar do fim - ironizou Sirius, interrompendo James.  
James revirou os olhos.  
– Bem, tudo começou ontem. Lembram-se daquela aula de Estudo Trouxas? - Remus acenou e os outros ficaram confusos - Ah... Nessa aula, tínhamos que mostrar uma fotografia trouxa e tudo estava normal. Até que eu tive que passar minha foto, e quando chegou a Lily, ela surtou. Levantou-se e disse para a professora não se preocupar e saiu da sala. Obviamente, todos ficaram preocupados com ela. Eu que a achei. Lily falou que conhecia a foto e perguntou quem era a menina. Eu disse que não me lembrava do nome dela, mas que o apelido era Lyan. Então Lily me disse que tinha tido um amigo quando pequena - falou. Marlene e Dorcas me encararam - Mas que tinha perdido o contato com ele. O que foi engraçado já que aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo... e... a minha amiga tinha um apelido... mas eu também tinha... Jimmy.  
Dorcas e Marlene arfaram, provavelmente já entendendo tudo.  
– Então Lily me disse claramente que tinha um amigo chamado Jimmy.  
– Isso quer dizer que...?- Remus perguntou, mesmo, obviamente, tendo entendido.  
– Que eu era amiga de James na infância - falei.  
Todos ficaram em silêncio, tentando processar a informação.  
– Como... Como é possível?- Sirius perguntou, sussurrando.  
Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, pensando se devia falar algo ou não. Não tinha certeza o que fazer. Fale, sempre que você quiser falar algo para seus amigos fale... contanto que não os magoe... os verdadeiros não se importarão se sua fala será estúpida ou estranha, lembrei da minha mãe me falando quando era menor. Um dos seus raros conselhos, já que ela pensa que é melhor aprender sozinha e o que ela fala, normalmente, é só a sua opinião.  
– Eu não gostei de James porque ele me lembrava de Jimmy e eu sentia falta dele - admiti.  
James sorriu para mim, convencido.  
– E James é convencido agora. Mas antes dele entrar no colégio ele não era - acusei.  
O maroto parou de sorrir e percebi que tinha tocado em um ponto fraco. Depois investigaria isso.  
– Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, James? - Marlene rosnou - Você deu alguma poção para ela?  
James arregalou os olhos.  
– Claro que não. Eu não faria isso.  
– Faria sim - Dorcas resmungou.  
– Eu nem ganharia nada com isso!  
– Ah, não? Só ganharia atenção, chocaria a escola, conseguiria ficar perto da Lily por um tempo e nós convencer a deixa-lá sozinha perto de você!  
– Calma, Lene! - falei alto. Compreendia que era uma situação estranha, mas acusar James disso? - James não me deu uma poção!  
– E nem daria - falou Sirius e Remus acenou - James nos prometeu que nunca iria forçar Lily a nada, nem com feitiços ou poções! Ele queria que Lily gostasse dele! MAS PELO QUE ELE É! NÃO POR UMA POÇÃO ESTÚPIDA! - gritou Sirius - Não sei se Lily perdeu uma aposta para James e eles estão fazendo alguma brincadeira, ou se ele a convenceu a fazer isso. Não sei se essa droga de história é real. Mas eu sei que James NUNCA forçaria Lily a nada! Aliás, a mulher nenhuma! Todas que já ficaram com ele, o fizeram porque quiseram! Por vontade própria. Agora, McKinnon e Meadwes vejam se conhecem bem a sua amiga! Ela parece estar normal, não? Para mim, ela não parece enfeitiçada! Não saiam acusando os outros!- terminou.  
Todos encararam Sirius, perplexos, menos Remus. Lene parecia que tinha levado um soco na cara.  
– Eu concordo com Sirius - foi a única coisa que Remus falou.  
– Obrigado, caras - James sorriu - Eu realmente não enfeiticei a Lily.  
– Todos se acalmem! - pedi - Se ficarmos de cabeça quente, não vamos resolver nada.  
Olhei para Lene e Dorcas e disse mentalmente: Calma, calma.  
– Eu tenho a foto aqui comigo e James tem a dele - falei e puxei a foto que estava no bolso do meu casaco.  
Coloquei-a em cima da cama e vi James colocando a dele. Afastei-me da cama e deixei os outros compararem e observarem que era a mesma foto.  
– Tudo vai dar certo – garantiu James.  
Quase ri. Não era eu que precisava ser confortada. Não tinha sido eu a acusada de usar uma poção em outra pessoa, quando nunca faria isso. Mas gostei de ser confortada.  
– Desculpa James. As meninas vão ficar chateadas com o que disseram depois, quando perceberem que tudo é verdade, e irão implorar o seu perdão – falei sinceramente.  
Tinha certeza que isso iria acontecer.  
Sentia-me mal por todas as coisas que elas disseram para James, principalmente porque há alguns dias atrás eu diria a mesma coisa, sem nem pensar. Por pura arrogância.  
Mas agora isso iria mudar. Juro a mim mesma que nunca mais vou julgar tanto a pessoa nem tentar ver quem ela é.

* * *

Sim tem um pequeno (bem pequeno mesmo) ponto de vista de Snape só porque uma das maravilhosas leitoras MSupernatural disse que queria ver a reação de Snape. Não estava planejado colocar isso, mas não ia matar vocês verem como Snape reagiu né? :D


	8. VIII - I Found You

Nota: Me desculpem a demora. Sério. Mas o meu colégio entrou em semana de provas e depois foi uma semana fazendo um simulado, sem pausa. Mal tive tempo para respirar.

* * *

_Get reckless in the starlight _  
_I'm moving to the beat of her heart _  
_I was so lost until tonight, tonight _

_(I Found You - The Wanted)_

Quando todos se convenceram que era realmente eu e James naquelas fotos o silêncio permaneceu. Um silêncio desconfortável.

Encarei as meninas que pareciam que não sabiam onde colocar a cara, por tudo que disseram a James. _Peçam desculpas a ele_, mandei com o olhar. "_Como?"_, respondeu Lene. _Só peçam_, insisti. Lene se virou e sussurrou algo para Dorcas. Nem tentei me forçar a ouvir, sabendo que estavam falando sobre como pediram desculpas a James. E eu não queria interferir nisso. Elas erraram e agora precisam encarar isso.

Abracei James.

– Ei, vocês vão ficar eternamente calados? – perguntou o moreno, nervoso.

– Cara, você tem que nos deixar absorver a noticia que você era melhor amigo de Lily Evans! Não é como se não fosse algo meio estanho...

– Ei, Black! Você está me chamando de estranha? – gritei, falsamente ofendida.

– Isso me lembrou da Lily que eu conheço – murmurou Dorcas.

Ignorei o comentário. Eu continuava a mesma. Só porque eu era amiga do James não quer dizer que eu estou diferente. Quer dizer, um pouco. Mas nada demais.

– É irônico – falou Remus – Muito irônico. Sério. Muito irônico mesmo. É até um eufemismo, para a situação... É como dizer que Merlin era um bruxo razoável ou como se Roma fosse só uma sociedade antiga... Como é dizer que Sirius faltou com a verdade com todas as meninas que ele ficou... É como dizer que um mendigo vive de caridade pública... Como dizer que no céu há algumas estrelas... Como falar que alguém foi convidado a sair de uma escola, ao invés de falar que foi expulso... – tagarelou ele.

Nossa. Eu acho que nunca tinha ouvido o Lupin falar tanto (pelo menos fora de uma aula). Ele parecia diferente do que normalmente é.

– Entendemos, cdf – falou James, revirando os olhos.

– Remus fica tagarela quando está nervoso ou chocado – explicou Sirius.

– Jura? Eu nem tinha percebido – ironizou Lene.

Marlene já estava nervosa. E não ia conseguir aguentar Sirius por muito tempo. Eles não conseguem ficar juntos sem brigar, que nem eu e James... antes de eu descobrir quem ele era. Porém, eu acho que no caso de Marlene e Sirius, é amor reprimido. Agora se eu sequer sugerir isso para ela... Vamos dizer que não vou estar viva no outro dia. Claro que no meu caso e de James não era amor reprimido. _Somos só amigos._

– Lene vai acabar matando Sirius se não sairmos daqui logo – sussurrei para James.

Ele riu. ELE RIU! SERÁ QUE ELE NÃO ESTÁ ENTENDENDO A SERIEDADE DA AFIRMAÇÃO? Desgraçado! _Ok, Lily, calma, _pensei. Talvez ele realmente não entenda.

– Ok. Vocês dois eram melhores amigos, ai passaram a se odiar, quer dizer só a Lily odiava James, enfim... E agora vocês voltaram a ser melhores amigos... Contanto que isso não interfira na minha vida, eu vou sobreviver – falou Sirius, revirando os olhos – Podemos ir, James?

– Mas aqui 'tá tão bom... – Jimmy murmurou. Corei.

Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Então o viado tá aproveitando? - perguntou.

– To bem aqui, sim. E é cervo. C - E - R – V – O.

Sirius revirou os olhos. Ri da clássica discussão deles. Até eu que odiava os Marotos e não prestava a mínima atenção neles sabia dessa brincadeira/discussão.

– Ahn, viado. Vamos? – perguntou entediado.

– Vamos.

Os braços de James me soltaram e vi ele, Sirius e Remus se afastando, quando de repente me ocorreu uma coisa.

– Ei, meninos – eles pararam – Esse não é quarto de vocês? – eles pararam, confusos – Então, porque vocês que estão saindo? Nós que devíamos sair – falei e as meninas confirmaram.

– Tudo bem – falou Remus.

Nós saímos do quarto sem falar mais nada.

– Pra onde vamos? - perguntou Dorcas.

Olhei para Lene e gritamos juntas:

– A Floresta Proibida!

Certo. Só para deixar claro: Não, não somos malucas. É que uma vez fomos para a Floresta Proibida para averiguar se ela era mesmo perigosa como diziam (só tínhamos 11 anos, ok?) e acabamos achando uma casa desabitada e quase caindo aos pedaços. Suspeitamos que alguém tinha construído a casa há uns trinta a quarenta anos, enquanto ainda estudava aqui. Como ninguém falava dela? Eu acho que todos que já a acharam preferiram manter segredo sobre ela, afinal não queriam ter que disputar o local – que não é grande – com outros estudantes. E nem daria para fazer festas lá, como alguns estudantes (vulgo Black e James) fariam. Então, podíamos aproveitar elas sozinhas.

– Deixa só eu pegar o som! (n/a: Lembrando de novo que, na fic, tecnologias trouxas pegam em Hogwarts, ok?) – falou Dorcas, se referindo do som que normalmente usamos para dançar feito doidas.

– E eu preciso pegar os doces! – falou Lene rápido.

– E eu vou pegar o papel – falei animada.

Nem uma de nós precisava falar isso, porque era o que cada uma falava sempre que a ideia de ir para A Casa surgia. Mas era legal.

Fomos pro nosso dormitório correndo. Pegamos tudo que precisamos de lá rapidamente, esmagando tudo na sacola e depois ainda "voando" fomos à cozinha e pegamos doces. Com tudo na mão, corremos na direção da casa, que ficava no local oposto da casa de Hagrid. Quer dizer, não é exatamente o oposto, mas... Ah, quer saber? Não sei explicar, deixem para lá.

Vimos a casa, com toda a sua falta de beleza. Sério. Ela era muito feia. Era construída com um material bruxo que era um pouco mais consistente que palha e sua cor era um marrom quase preto. Suas janelas não eram simétricas, uma era de um tamanho super grande e outra pequena, com o trinco já um pouco enferrujado. A casa também tinha um degrau, que rangia quando pisávamos.

A casa tinha quatro cômodos: dois quartos, um banheiro e uma sala. Os quartos e o banheiro eram apertados, o que nós fazia lembrar que a casa ficava dentro da escola. Contudo, a sala era até grande. Era bom. Assim, tínhamos espaço para dançar livremente.

Entramos na sala. A sala tinha um piso de madeira e... Só. Não tinha nada mais sala, só alguns posteres colocados na parede, de bandas bruxas. Nem uma lâmpada tinha.

– Eu adoro essa casa – falamos juntas e rimos.

A casa simbolizava nossa amizade para nós.

– Vocês decidem: dança, comer ou escrever planos maléficos que nunca colocaremos em prática? – Lene perguntou.

– Comer – gritei junto com Do.

– Bem, comer ganhou – falou Lene com voz de apresentadora de TV.

– Foi uma surpresa muito grande isso... – balancei a cabeça e fiz uma voz séria enquanto falava.

Dorcas riu.

– Parem de ser idiotas! – falou e depois começou a gritar feito uma desesperada - Comida! EU PRECISO COMER – falou indo em direção ao quarto.

– Depois nós que somos idiotas – murmurei.

Rindo, nós a seguimos. Entramos no quarto que chamamos de quarto A, que tinha uma bicama, uma prateleira de livros (obscuros, que alguém já tinha deixado ai há anos. Claro que nós nunca lemos. Sabíamos disso pelos títulos), duas poltronas e um pequeno armário. Imediatamente me joguei da cama, que – graças aos nossos cuidados – não estava coberta de poeira como deveria estar. Trocávamos o lençol da cama toda vez que íamos lá, levando os lençóis encolhidos no bolso.

– Onde está a comida Lene? – perguntou Do, num tom quase desesperado.

Franzi a testa.

– Por que essa fome toda?

Dorcas baixou os olhos e olhei preocupada para Lene, que devolveu o olhar.

– Eu... Gastei energias demais ontem, só isso – resmungou e passou a encarar o teto.

Estranho. Ela parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa... Por outro lado, podia ser só uma impressão... Melhor continuar calada por enquanto.

– Passe a comida para a gorda aí, Lene – brinquei.

Dorcas fez uma careta. Lene jogou um pote de sorvete de tamanho médio para Do, depois de ela pegar uma barra de chocolate para ela mesma.

– Vai me deixar de fora? – perguntei.

Lene revirou os olhos e jogou um pote de sorvete para mim. Delicada ela, não? Nem perguntou o que eu queria.

– Então, Lily queremos mais detalhes sobre você e o _Potter_** – **falou, enfatizando o Potter. Como se risse de mim. Idiota.

– Com certeza – Do apoiou.

– Bem, vocês já sabem como ele era pequeno certo? Eu já contei para vocês... Ele era muito fofo. Lindo também – acrescentei antes que elas perguntassem - A principal diferença dele pequeno para agora é que ele não se achava quando era pequeno.

– Espera, James Potter não se achava? Como assim? – perguntaram Do e Lene juntas.

Dei de ombros. Também não tinha ideia do motivo pelo qual ele mudou tanto assim nisso.

– Ele não se achava. Não sei porque agora ele é tão metido, mas... Antes não era – falei pensativa.

Perdi-me em pensamentos sobre teorias do que poderia acontecer para ele está assim. Mas sentia que nenhuma delas era a verdade. O que será que tinha acontecido com James para o deixar arrogante assim?

– Ok... Ele morava perto de você não? - Lene perguntou e eu assenti.

– James morava em uma rua trouxa. Não me lembro por quê. Eu posso perguntar mais tarde a ele. Enfim, todos os dias quando saímos para brincar inventávamos brincadeiras novas... e... quando estávamos juntos, não tinha um dia ruim.

Suspirei.


	9. Bônus

Capítulo bônus com Lily e James pequenos :3

* * *

_Eu só encontro a paz se você está aqui porque_

_Te ter é me sentir como o céu completo_

_E te perder é nunca ver o sol se abrir _

_– Céu Completo – Strike._

Oi. Meu nome é Lily. Tenho sete anos. Eu acabei de acordar. Ainda nem me levantei da cama, mas a cama tá tãooo gostosa... Acho que posso voltar a dormir um pouquinho...

– Lily, querida, já acordou? – mamãe me perguntou, entrando no meu quarto.

– Não – falei de olhos fechados.

– Não? Hum... Já que a Lily não acordou e nem vai acordar... – ela ficou em silêncio e tentei não me mexer – Eu acho que vou ter que jogar água nela...

– Acordei! – gritei, abrindo os olhos e para que mamãe não percebesse que eu estava acordada antes, esfreguei os olhos, como faço todo dia - Oi, mãe. Bom dia.

– Bom dia, Lily. Que bom ver que você acordou... Eu estava preocupada, achei que teria que jogar água em você.

Fiz uma careta.

– Não gosto de água assim. Não vamos fazer isso, ok? – falei, com a minha melhor voz de negociadora.

Mamãe riu.

Saí da cama, calçando minha pantufa cor-de-rosa. Ela era linda. Tinha dois olhos e um nariz. Era tão fofo! Troquei meu pijama por uma roupa. Dei tchau para Dara, que era a minha ursinha de pelúcia favorita. Dara usava uma echarpe, um vestido roxo e sapatos pretos. E fui para a cozinha, passando pela escada e pela sala, onde Túnia brincava.

Comi rápido porque eu queria brincar com Túnia. Mas não sei se ela ia querer brincar comigo... Tem vezes que ela não me deixa brincar de jeito nenhum! Nem quando papai e mamãe brigam com ela! Isso me deixa triste. Pelo menos, eu tenho o Jimmy.

– Túnia! Posso brincar com você?

Minha irmã me olhou sem responder.

– Eu posso? – perguntei, com medo de ouvir um não.

– Pode – falou baixinho.

Brincamos de boneca – eu era uma loira - e eu estava me divertindo, até que Túnia falou que as duas bonecas que eu queria colocar como irmãs, não podiam ser irmãs.

– Podem sim.

– Não podem.

– Sim.

– Não.

– Sim.

– MÃE! A LILY NÃO QUER ACEITAR QUE AS BONECAS NÃO PODEM SER IRMÃS! ELA QUER TUDO DO JEITO DELA! – minha irmã gritou.

– Lily! Pare com isso! – gritou minha mãe de algum canto.

_Mas elas têm que ser irmãs!_, eu ia falar, só que eu sabia que isso ia me colocar em problemas. Fiquei com raiva e decidi ir pra casa do meu melhor amigo.

– Mãe?

– O que é, filha?

– Posso ir pra casa de Jimmy? – perguntei animada. Jimmy ia saber se divertir, e Túnia não sabia.

– Claro! – falou.

Abri a porta e saí da casa.

Andei rápido e bati na porta da casa de Jimmy.

– Oi Lily! – tia Dorea abriu a porta sorrindo – Entre!

– Tia! Tudo bem? – perguntei animada, a abraçando.

Tia Dorea era bem legal, ela me entendia como a mamãe, talvez porque ela também é mãe. Ela sempre parece ser linda e animada. Assim como o tio Charlus e Jimmy.

– Tudo ótimo conosco – ela falou e eu fiquei confusa, _conosco? _– Ah, desculpe Lily, é que você é tão linda e inteligente que eu esqueço que ainda tem sete anos! Está tudo bem por aqui. E como vai a sua família?

– Todos estão bem – falei – Eu acho.

Ela riu.

– Acho que você está procurando o James, não? – tia Dorea falou.

Sorri e fiz que sim com a cabeça, animada.

– Ele está dormindo ainda, aquele preguiçoso! Pode ir lá acordar ele!

– Certo.

Fui até o quarto de Jimmy, e fiquei pensando como ia acordar ele. Não achei que tia Dorea ia gostar que eu acordasse James com água.

– Jimmy? – chamei.

Ele continuou a dormir.

– Jimmy! Jimmy! JIMMY! JIMMY!

– ONDE É A INUNDAÇÃO? - gritou, se levantando rápido.

Ri. Ele quase caiu da cama.

– Não tem inundação, bobo – falei, feliz.

– Ah, tá. Oi Lyan. Ainda bem – ele falou.

Jimmy levantou da cama.

– Vamos sair? Não tem nada pra fazer aqui.

Concordei e sai do quarto. Ele andou do meu lado.

– Você não vai trocar de roupa, Jimmy?

Meu amigo fez que não.

– Não, é muito legal ficar de pijama! – falou e eu concordei. Ia ser legal. Pena que minha mãe não me deixe sair assim.

– Mãe, estamos saindo – disse ele quando ela passou na nossa frente.

– Certo! Divirtam-se!

Eu e Jimmy saímos da casa e ficamos andando em frente, falando.

– O jantar de ontem foi tãooo chato - falou Jimmy – Papai não parava de falar um governador, ou alguém assim. E quando a mamãe falou ela ficou falando das plantas que viu numa revista – ele fez uma careta. Fiz uma careta também.

– O meu jantar também foi chato! Queria que você estivesse lá! Papai teve que visitar para ver alguma prima dele ou... – parei para pensar –... Outra coisa. E mamãe tava preocupada com ele.

– Por quê?

– Ela tem medo de avião – contei o segredo que ela tinha me contado. Eu sabia que podia confiar em Jimmy. Podia contar tudo a ele.

Quasei ia tropeçando em uma raiz de árvore, mas Jimmy me puxou antes que eu caísse.

– O que é avião? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Olhei para ele.

– Fala sério! Você não sabe o que é?

Ele me encarou confuso.

– São coisas que voam.

– Legal! – ele sorriu.

– A Petúnia se aproveitou que mamãe tava distraída e ficou me provocando! – reclamei.

Jimmy me abraçou.

– Deve ser triste brigar com a sua irmã.

– Não é legal. Mas ela tão... insuportável!

– Se eu tivesse uma irmã, eu não brigaria com ela – falou.

Parei de andar.

– Você me tem! – eu disse – Eu sou a sua irmã!

Meu amigo sorriu.

– Vamos apostar corrida? – perguntou.

Concordei.

– Até a árvore... Em 3... 2... 1!

Corremos. E corremos. Mas isso não me incomodava. Adorava correr. Era tão divertido!

Fui a primeira a chegar à árvore.

– Ganhei – disse dando a língua.

– Só por causa disso, eu vou... Fazer cosquinha em você! – Jimmy disse e começou a fazer cosquinha na minha barriga

Comecei a rir e não conseguia parar. Fiquei sem ar de tanto rir e meu rosto estava vermelho! Jimmy começou a rir também! Da minha cara! E comecei a fazer cosquinha nele. Quando cansamos, vimos um graveto no chão. Eu olhei para Jimmy e tivemos a ideia de desenhar. Ele desenhava uma coisa, eu desenhava outra. E ele tentava copiar o meu e eu o dele. O chão ficou todo desenhado. Bem melhor que antes!

– Eu estou com fome – reclamou Jimmy - Vamos almoçar?

– Sim.

Andamos de volta para casa rindo e conversando. Parei na frente da minha casa.

– A gente vai almoçar aqui ou na sua casa? – perguntei.

– Na sua! A gente já comeu na minha ontem.

Ah, é.

Entramos e sentimos o cheiro da comida. Delicioso.

– Mãe? A comida tá pronta? – gritei.

– Sim, filha! James está ai com você?

– Oi tia! – gritou James como resposta.

Mamãe apareceu e levou a gente para cozinha e almoçamos a ouvindo falar. Rimos de algumas coisas, principalmente o que era sobre Túnia, que não estava lá. Jimmy riu da minha cara, que estava vermelha, e ai eu bati nele. Mamãe brigou comigo.

Saímos de casa de novo e fomos correndo até o lago. Eu 'tava toda suja de terra e lama, que eu melei quando corri. Olhei para o lago. Não era tãooo grande como mamãe falava, eu já tinha entrado lá, e eu tava com tanta vontade de me molhar... ou de molhar alguém.

Sorri para Jimmy, que sorriu de volta. Fui pra perto dele. Fingi que ia abraçar ele e quando ele já tava perto, eu o empurrei na água. Só que ele me puxou antes de cair, e eu caí na água junto.

– AHHHHH! JIMMY! – gritei rindo – VOCÊ ME MOLHOU!

– VOCÊ ME MOLHOU PRIMEIRO! – gritou.

Joguei água nele. Ele saiu na hora que a água ia acertar ele. Jimmy jogou água em mim. Começamos uma guerra de água, e eu acho que ele ganhou.

Meu dedo já estava todo branco e estanho, então eu e Jimmy saímos da água. Ficamos calados enquanto secávamos.

Jimmy olhou uma árvore grande e me desafiou a subir. Aceitei na hora. Fui colocando uma mão e depois outra até ter subido num galho. Olhei para o espaço.

– Jimmy! Suba também! – gritei para o meu amigo que estava no chão.

– Eu? Subir ai?- meu amigo fez uma careta.

– Com medo?- ri.

Ele me encarou com raiva e começou a subir, feito eu. Quando terminou, sorriu para mim, me abraçando. Abracei ele também. Gostei de ficar ali. Dava para ouvir melhor os passarinhos, e ver o lugar. Só que Jimmy, aquele chato, se entediou rápido.

– Isso é tão chato! – reclamou – É legal subir, mas e depois?

– É bom ver os pássaros.

– Não, não é.

– É, sim.

– Não.

– Sim.

– Não.

– Sim.

– Não.

– Ok, desisto. Você venceu, vamos descer – falei.

Descemos só para subir em outras árvores. Fizemos isso umas dez vezes!

– Tá tarde – falou Jimmy, triste – Tenho que ir pra casa.

– Eu também.

Voltamos para as casas, e passamos primeiro na minha.

– Lily, James, vocês vão pro shopping – falou mamãe sorrindo – Eu já falei com a sua mãe, James, ela disse para você trocar de roupa.

Oba! Mais tempo com Jimmy.

– Certo. Já volto, Lyan – ele disse e me deu um beijo na bochecha, como sempre.

Túnia já tinha voltado de sei-lá-onde e revirou os olhos_. Que irmã chata._

Troquei de roupa rapidinho, botando um vestido rosa claro, que era o meu preferido, com a minha botinha preta, que era a mais confortável.

– Gostei da roupa, Lily – minha mãe falou sorrindo.

– 'Brigada – falei.

Jimmy chegou uns minutos depois, com uma blusa branca, bermuda e um sapato crocs. Fiz uma careta. Não gostava daqueles sapatos estranhos.

– Vamos, mamãe?- perguntei.

– Calma, falta sua irmã.

Túnia finalmente apareceu com um vestido branco horrível. Fomos até o carro e ficamos só ouvindo música e catando até o caminho.

No shopping, assistimos um filme chamado _Procurando Nemo. _Eu, Jimmy e Túnia adoramos. Estava tudo bem, até que fomos na praça de alimentação. Mamãe teve que sair por um tempo só para comprar a comida de todo mundo e ficamos na área do próprio McDonald's.

Algumas meninas da mesa perto da nossa se aproximaram. Elas ficaram rindo.

– Olha o cabelo dela! É vermelho! Que estanho! – falou uma delas.

– É muito feio!

– Parece uma tocha!

– Tão ridículo!

Elas estavam falando de mim. Eu já estava quase chorando. Já vi tudo embaçado.

– É um cabelo ou uma chama?

– Não tem jeito de isso ser um cabelo!

– E essa pele?

– É tão branca!

Comecei a chorar. Não consegui evitar. Eu era tão feia assim?

–Ei, vocês! – Jimmy gritou – Por que vocês estão fazendo isso? Ela não fez nada para vocês!

As meninas olharam para Jimmy, rindo.

– Ela é feia! – falou uma delas.

Meu choro aumentou.

– E vocês são piores! – Jimmy revidou – Seu cabelo – apontou para uma loira – parece um saco de plástico! Sua pele – apontou para a outra – parece carvão. E você tem uma cara achatada – falou para uma morena – e você... Seu cabelo é de que cor? Isso não tem nem cor?

As meninas saíram dela correndo.

– Ei, Lyan, calma - Jimmy falou me abraçando.

Abracei ele com força, ainda chorando alto. Eu estava triste. Aquelas meninas foram tão cruéis! Eu era estanha, como elas falaram? Minha pele e meu cabelo eram anormais?

– Eu sou estanha? – perguntei baixinho, ainda chorando.

Jimmy me olhou.

– Claro que não. Você é linda, Lily. Muito mais que elas. Seu cabelo é especial. Aquelas meninas que são feias – falou ele.

Sorri para ele, mesmo não acreditando. Pelo menos eu tinha algo que aquelas meninas não tinham. Eu tinha Jimmy. E isso era melhor do que tudo.


	10. Too Close

Nota: Desculpem a demora. A minha vida tá uma loucura.

* * *

_There's nothing I can really say_  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_  
_Got to be true to myself_  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_So I'll be on my way_

_(Too Close - Alex Clare)_

Suspirei quando terminei de contar um dia meu com Jimmy para as meninas. Elas me encararam.

– O que foi? – estranhei.

– Lily Lucy* Evans! – gritou Marlene, com empolgação e raiva ao mesmo tempo – Você não entende como sua infância foi perfeita e incomum? – Dorcas olhou para ela – Bem, pelo menos eu acho isso incomum – completou, lançando um olhar para a loira.

– Eu não tive uma infância assim também – falou Dorcas – Mas vai que é comum?

Parei para refletir. Mesmo que fosse comum ser amiga do seu vizinho (não acho que seja), eu tive muita sorte por ter um vizinho tão perfeito. Ele era não somente um vizinho ou um amigo, era o meu melhor amigo, quase um irmão. Não posso reclamar da minha infância, mesmo tendo que conviver com Petúnia e depois sendo amiga de Severus, que virou um idiota. Eu realmente era uma sortuda. E mais sortuda ainda dele ter vindo para a mesma escola que eu, mesmo eu tendo o desprezado por todos esses anos.

Sorri para as meninas.

– Eu sei que eu tenho sorte. Pena que eu a desperdicei durante anos.

– Não é tarde demais – falou Lene.

– Claro que não. Eu e James somos amigos agora – falei.

Lene ficou surpresa.

– Acho que ainda vou levar um tempo para me acostumar que essa nova Lily Evans – falou a morena.

Fiz uma careta.

– Eu não mudei.

Elas reviraram os olhos e me ignoraram. _Algumas coisas nunca mudam. _E eu estava feliz que essa era uma delas. Não suportaria perder a amizade delas. Elas são minha família, assim como o meu pai e a minha mãe.

Saímos da casa, e vimos que o céu já estava começando a ficar escuro. Andamos pelo colégio (evitando a área das masmorras, nenhuma de nós estava com paciência para lidar com os Sonserinos). Toda vez que encontrávamos algum estudante, ele me dava um olhar estranho. A maioria parecia preocupada com a minha saúde mental, já que eu fora vista conversando amigavelmente com o Potter, e ainda dizendo que eu era amiga dele. Uma reação compreensiva e imensamente divertida.

– Eu quero ver como você vai agir com o James agora – falou Lene, pensativa.

Dei de ombros. Não estava preocupada com isso, porque eu já tinha conversado com ele. E tudo parecia tão certo, tão fácil. Mesmo quando eu... er... não era muito amigável com ele. Era como se eu pudesse passar horas, fazendo nada, só junto dele. E isso me confundia.

Chegamos a entrada do salão comunal da Grifinória, falamos a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entramos. Lá havia um grupo do quinto ano, que imediatamente parou de falar quando meu viu. Uma das garotas eu conhecia - por causa da monitoria - e ela se aproximou de mim.

– Está tudo bem, Lily? - falou com preocupação sincera.

– Estou bem.

– Você tem certeza? Eu ouvi falar que um novo tipo de poção do amor foi feita e que a pessoa não se sente tão desesperada assim pelo cara, talvez Potter tenha usado isso em... - falou, soando como uma mãe.

– Estou ótima, Izy - interrompi, tentando evitar deixar aparecer a impaciência na minha voz.

Eu sabia que Hogwarts não reagir bem a notícia, mas _isso_? Bando de exagerados.

Izy ainda parecia preocupada comigo, mas calmamente voltou para seu grupo de amigos e eu, Lene e Dorcas rapidamente formos pro nosso dormitório, correndo para o caso de mais alguém aparecer e resolver falar da minha nova amizade com o James. Tomei mais um banho, vestindo uma roupa mais confortável, mas não de dormir e decidir ir para a biblioteca. Tinha muitas tarefas para colocar em dia. _Oh, Merlin! Eu tenho que pedir desculpas a professora de Estudos de Trouxas._

Cheguei lá e resolvi primeiro revisar a matéria de Estudo de Trouxas, fazendo um resumo com as minhas observações. Depois pulei para um ensaio de Transfiguração, olhando em vários livros da biblioteca e quando eu estava pronta para fazer o de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, senti ouvi alguém sentando na mesma mesa que eu, na cadeira na minha frente.

– Oi Amos! - falei, sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta.

– O que foi toda aquela cena com o Potter? - perguntou.

Suspirei.

– Eu descobri que James era um amigo meu, há muito tempo, e então conversamos e meio que a nossa amizade voltou - sorri - Fora que foi divertido fazer uma cena e causar um ataque cardíaco nas pessoas.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco. Franzi o cenho.

– Fazendo alguma tarefa? - perguntou o lufano.

– Vou para a de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

– Eu posso fazer com você? - perguntou e como a Grifinória tinha aula DCAT com a Lufa-Lufa, não vi nenhum problema em aceitar.

Começamos a procurar livros que falassem sobre o último assunto, a Esfinge. Não que ela fosse uma criatura das trevas, mas o nosso professor achou bom acrescentar mais criaturas ao nosso conteúdo, que ele achava que devíamos pelo menos conhecer. E só seriam 3 aulas sobre isso, depois o assunto voltaria para feitiços. Anotamos como ela se parecia, o que fazia em um papel. Procuramos enigmas dela e também anotamos no papel. Riamos ao ver alguns, de tão diferentes que eram. Amos anotou a sua conclusão sobre o assunto e eu dei a minha. E revezamos a folha de papel para colocar em nossos trabalhos. Tinha de admitir que o resultado ficou ótimo. Quando terminamos, Amos pegou um papel e disse que iria escrever um enigma. Ri.

O observei enquanto escrevia algo concentrado no papel. Quando terminou parecia um pouco nervoso e me entregou o papel.

_"Tente adivinhar quem eu sou,_

_Sou um estudante de Hogwarts._

_Uso amarelo e preto,_

_Mas gosto de quem usa vermelho e laranja._

_Sou um idiota,_

_Por estar gostando da garota que lê isso._

_Espero que ela me perdoe pelo péssimo enigma._

_Ela é coisa mais linda que eu já vi,_

_Assim como o seu nome: Lily Evans"_

Fiquei sem palavras. Como assim Amos estava gostando de mim? Lene sempre me disse que achava que ele gostava de mim, mas eu nunca dei muita atenção, achava que era bobagem da cabeça dela. E, no entanto, lá estava ele. Dizendo-me que gostava de mim. Ele era lindo, inteligente, educado e divertido. Mas... Eu não gostava dele.

– Eu gosto de você, Lily. Você é tão linda e inteligente... - falou Amos.

Corei. Evitei o seu olhar.

– Desculpe, Lily. Eu sei que você não gosta de mim - falou com um sorriso triste - Eu sei que você gosta de James, eu só... Tinha que falar isso, sabe? Para poder finalmente seguir em frente. Aceitar que você não gosta de mim. E ser só o seu amigo.

Fiquei confusa por um minuto.

– Tudo bem, Amos. Eu entendo. Mas... Eu não gosto de você desse jeito - falei. Ele fechou os olhos por um minuto, depois abriu e se levantou triste.

Uma coisa passou pela minha mente.

– Espere! O que você quis dizer com _eu sei que você gosta de James_?

Amos olhou para mim.

– Você tem que parar de se enganar, Lily. Você sabe que gosta de James. É só ver a maneira que você olha para ele para perceber - falou e me deixou sozinha.


End file.
